


Vampires vs. Pizza

by writemydreams



Series: To Love a Vampire [10]
Category: D (Band), Kisaki Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Lots of pizza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Ruiza convinces Jui to join him for a partner pizza challenge in Roppongi.Another gem inspired from Man v. Food.Written in 2015.





	Vampires vs. Pizza

Trying to get back into writing this series so I can finish it. Maybe if I watch some PVs and a D live I'll feel like writing them again. I have some scenes with Asagi and Tsunehito getting to know each other more, Ruiza having some problems now that his fallback lover has someone... and then my ending chapters.

 **Title:** Vampires vs. Pizza  
**Author:** [](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/)**write_my_dreams**  
**Pairings:** Asagi x Ruiza, Kisaki x Jui  
**Genre:** AU, supernatural, humor  
**Warning:** Contains copious amounts of pizza which could either make the reader want pizza or want a diet. Read at your own risk if you feel nauseous.  
**Disclaimer:** The band members portrayed do not belong to me. I own the idea and the writing.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Chapter(s):** 1/1  
**Summary:** Ruiza convinces Jui to join him for a partner pizza challenge in Roppongi.  
**Author's Comment:** Another one-shot I started at work in Japan. As with Ruiza's mega burger challenge this is based off a "Man vs Food" episode where Adam did a partner pizza challenge. This fic set sometime before Tsunehito comes into the story because Asagi and Ruiza are still together.

 

Ruiza hadn’t been able to drag Asagi away from the TV (“Rui, look at all the cute kittens! It’s a marathon,” Asagi had protested when Ruiza suggested going out) so he wandered through Roppongi by himself. All the restaurants and clubs would be enjoyable for a living man to visit. Not for the first time Ruiza considered what his life would’ve been like if he’d been born into this century. Life would’ve been so much easier. He could’ve lived to see his sisters grow into adulthood, there would be enough food to go around…  
  
He pushed the dark thoughts aside as a pizza flyer was handed to him. Pizza? He preferred takoyaki and fried chicken although he was partial to pizza. He decided to check it out. If the food was good he could always bring Jui. Jui liked eating human food and, unlike Atsushi, wouldn’t gripe or tease Ruiza about his appetite. Jui had been a vampire for only a handful of years. Not like some of the older than dirt vampires. Who could be less than nice if that was mentioned…  
  
The pizza parlor was on the second floor of a building. Ruiza headed up the stairs already wanting to eat just by smelling the food. Once inside a waiter brought him to a table by the window then left him to peruse the menu in peace. An ad on the second page immediately caught Ruiza’s attention. “Partner Pizza Challenge!” Competitors had half an hour to eat a formidable pizza, toppings and all. If they succeeded the pizza was free and both received a spot on the wall along with a free hat. Ruiza glanced up to see the winners. Only four of them? Must be a difficult challenge to overcome. Once he got a taste of the restaurant’s pizza he’d decide whether or not to suggest the partner challenge to Jui.  
  
* * *  
  
Even though low temperatures couldn’t affect a vampire Jui still liked to start his day (night) with a hot drink. Tea or coffee depending on what he was in the mood for. Tonight he wanted tea. He filled the kettle then set it on the stove. Jui brushed his sleep-mussed hair back as he looked out the window. It seemed like a nice night aside from the wind. At least it wasn’t raining. Maybe he and Kisaki could go out and do something fun tonight. Go out for karaoke or Starbucks (an addiction that continued from his mortal life) or just take a walk.  
  
Jui started at the touch of Ruiza’s mind. _“What are you and lover boy up to tonight?”_  
  
Lover boy? Kisaki wouldn’t be thrilled about that term of address. _“I don't think we have anything planned. He’s in the shower now so I’ll,”_ he paused, smiling as he heard Kisaki start to sing. Cute.  
  
_“Want to go join him?”_ Ruiza asked, mental voice fading as he prepared to leave Jui’s thoughts. No one liked being privy to moments with a lover.  
  
_“No, I’m waiting for my tea. Why did you ask if Ki and I were doing anything tonight?”_ It seemed that Ruiza had plans.  
  
_“Double date! I found this delicious pizza place the last time I was in Roppongi. Asagi said he’s willing to try it. You should come with us! Okay, it’s actually for a pizza eating contest. If you don’t want to eat that much though it can just be a double date.”_  
  
Jui blinked as Ruiza continued to chatter about the pizza. How delicious it was, the good atmosphere, how much he wanted to win the contest like he had with the mega burger and then the takoyaki eating contest. As a human Jui had never partaken in eating challenges. They’d always seemed so repulsive. As a vampire, Jui liked to eat though not as much as Ruiza did. He thought the other vampire’s gluttony was amusing though understanding given his human life. _“Well, I’ll try, but I’m not sure how much I can eat. How large is this pizza?”_ he regretted asking as the image of a pizza the size of a Starbucks table appeared in his mind. _“Rui, I don’t know about this…”_  
  
_“Please?”_ Ruiza begged. _“Asagi won’t do it so you’re my only chance to try it.”_  
  
Jui sighed softly. He would surely regret doing this but… okay. He would try. For Ruiza since he had brought him to Asagi. It hadn’t worked out because Jui had been to broken to stay with a man who hadn’t been there on his darkest days. Kisaki was the one he needed and they were happy now. Asagi had helped put the shattered pieces of Jui’s self back together though. Something he would always be grateful for. He blushed as he realized he hadn’t broken the connection with Ruiza. _“I’ll come eat pizza with you.”_  
  
_“Thank you! And don’t worry about how you were just thinking. I know Asagi is amazing.”_  
  
_“That he is.”_ Jui glanced up when Kisaki entered the kitchen. He wore a bathrobe and was busy toweling off his long red hair.  
  
Ruiza chuckled in his mind. _“Tell him I say ‘nice legs.’ Oo, even better: do it nonverbally.”_  
  
Jui flushed. _“Ruiza!”_  
  
Laughter echoed in his mind. _“I’ll leave you two alone now. Pizza at 7?”_ he prompted.  
  
Jui agreed then broke their connection. “I just agreed to a pizza eating challenge with Ruiza,” he said reaching for his lover. Surely a bad idea. Could he eat that much pizza without losing control of his stomach? He wasn’t sure.  
  
Kisaki arched an eyebrow. “Did he blackmail you into saying yes?” He pulled Jui into his arms gliding painted nails through soft blonde hair. “Or did you agree of your own free will?”  
  
“He didn't blackmail me.” Jui relaxed against Kisaki and breathed in his scent. “I figured I could try it. But I guess I’ll see how I feel once I get there. Asagi is coming too. Ruiza said it was a double date.” He drew back as his tea kettle whistled. Jui switched off the stove looking at Kisaki. “Do you want some tea?”  
  
“Sure. Do you really want to be Ruiza’s partner for a pizza eating challenge?” Kisaki asked, casting Jui a skeptical glance. He pulled mugs out of the board. “You know how much he likes food.”  
  
Jui shrugged. “Like I said, I’ll see when I get there.”  
  
Kisaki chuckled. “All right. Asagi and I will be the supportive yet horrified lovers as we watch our tiny boyfriends consume absurd amounts of pizza.” He set the mugs on the counter so Jui could pour the water. “Tea or cocoa?” he asked.  
  
“Tea,” Jui replied.  He put a green tea bag in his mug then went to the balcony door to brush the curtains aside looking out at the city night. About an hour and a half until the proposed date. Once he drank his tea he’d have a blood pack then get ready. Figure out if he was ready to take on a food challenge or not.  
  
*   *   *  
  
 “…Do you remember what I said to you when you were doing the mega burger challenge?” Asagi asked, looking faintly nauseous as he stared at the giant pizza between Ruiza and Jui.  
  
Ruiza lowered his slice (he was on his third, Jui on his second with too many more to go) and blinked. “Um, yeah. You said you wouldn’t kiss me until I brushed my teeth, used mouthwash, and brushed my teeth again.”  
  
“That applies tonight.”  
  
Ruiza pouted at his lover. “You’re eating pizza too! Why should it matter?” he complained glancing over at Jui who was torn between amusement and horror. When he agreed to the challenge he really hadn’t expected this pizza to be so large. He was starting to question if he had enough blood in his system to handle it, but he would try. And if he needed to throw up there was a bathroom nearby. He would just have to make sure he got there in time so he wouldn’t end up vomiting blood onto the table. That’d be horrific for the other diners.  
  
“Is anyone else amused that the crust has garlic in it?” Kisaki asked, laughing softly as he looked at Jui. _So much for garlic being a weapon against vampires. Though I agree with Asagi; I’m not kissing you until you’ve brushed your teeth and had a few mints._  
  
Jui smiled. _That’s fair. You better do the same then since you’re eating the same pizza. Just a lot smaller._  
  
_Less talking more eating! You’re still a slice behind me,_ Ruiza insisted in his mind making both vampires roll their eyes.  
  
“You’ve been eating for five minutes and you have another twenty-five to go. I think you’ll be fine,” Kisaki said dryly. He picked up his own pizza to take a bite out of the slice. Asagi and Kisaki were soon done with their pizzas while Ruiza and Jui were still tackling their table-sized one. Ruiza seemed unfazed by the amount of food he was cramming into his stomach, but Jui was starting to feel bothered by it. Ruiza had almost completely demolished his share of the pizza while Jui still had three enormous slices to go. Rubbing his stomach discreetly he reached for another slice while Ruiza picked up his last.  
  
“…Ruiza, if you eat that fast you’re going to make yourself sick,” Asagi sighed.  
  
“No I won’t,” Ruiza complained. He took another large bite out of his slice and glanced at their timer. They still had enough time to get through the pizza and their admirers were cheering them on, encouraging them to eat it all. Jui was starting to regret his decision to agree as he struggled to get through the rest of his slice.  
  
_You don’t have to finish if you feel sick. The fact that I just saw you rubbing your stomach is a sign that you should stop. Do you want to risk pushing yourself to the limit? Do you think you can reach the bathroom in time if you do tax your stomach too much?_ Kisaki asked, mental voice as concerned as his expression as he watched his lover eat his pizza.  
  
_I’m fine. Just feeling… full._ It was an odd feeling for a vampire to be filling up on food rather than blood. _If I can’t eat anymore I’m sure Ruiza will happily finish for me._  
  
Kisaki didn’t look convinced. _If you’re sure._  
  
Jui broke the connection between them so his lover wouldn’t worry too much. He finished his slice of pizza and swallowed as he looked at the last two slices of pizza in his share. Despite his words to Kisaki he really didn’t want to eat another. He could get through one more slice. Two more? As likely as Asagi shaving his head. Jui picked up one slice, pondering if he’d be able to eat another. He didn’t have a black hole for a stomach like Ruiza seemed to. How much blood had Ruiza consumed to be able to eat this much? How could he still be eating when Jui wasn’t too far from the limit? Pushing aside the scientific mystery of the other blonde Jui focused on eating.  
  
Asagi shook his head as he watched Ruiza successfully demolish his last slice of pizza. “Rui, I love you, but you’re disgusting sometimes.”  
  
“He has a point,” Kisaki said dryly.  
  
Ruiza gave his current and ex-lover a dirty look. “That’s rude! If you want to talk about something disgusting then think of all the hair you leave in the shower. I’ve seen animals that shed less than you two.”  
  
Jui almost choked on his pizza at Asagi’s indignant expression. “I do not shed worse than animal!”  
  
“Have you seen your hairbrush?” Ruiza rolled his eyes and grabbed his lover’s drink to finish it for him while Kisaki laughed.  
  
The last bit of crust felt like swallowing a rock. Jui reached for another when his stomach rebelled. Violently. Clapping his hand over his mouth he bolted from the table barely reaching the bathroom in time to vomit the contents of his stomach into the (thankfully) Western-style toilet. Coughing he held his stomach eyes watering as he looked at the bloody mess in the bowl. What had he been thinking agreeing to a challenge with Ruiza? He wiped his mouth with some toilet paper then flushed it coughing again. He felt Kisaki’s presence in the bathroom but didn’t raise his head.  
  
Kisaki gently rubbed his back. “Too much?”  
  
“Too much,” Jui croaked.  
  
Kisaki helped him straighten up smoothing Jui’s hair out of his face and looking him over. “I was afraid this would happen.”  
  
Jui grimaced. “Me too. I’m never doing an eating contest again.”  
  
“Smart idea.” Kisaki rubbed his back again then led him back to the table where a waitress quickly got him a glass of water.  
  
“Are you okay?” Ruiza asked.  
  
“I feel better now,” Jui said, rubbing his stomach as he slumped back in his chair.  
  
Asagi sighed. “Neither of you are allowed to do eating contests of this size again.”  
  
“I’d rather not do any eating contest. Sorry, Rui, but you’re on your own next time,” Jui said glancing at his partner. He felt a little guilty that he hadn’t been able to finish the challenge with him but also sort of relieved that he didn’t have to deal with the aftermath later.  
  
Ruiza smiled sheepishly. “I know. Sorry I made you sick…”  
  
“It’s okay.”  
  
Since they’d failed to eat the entire pizza, they had to pay for it. Jui reached for his wallet but Ruiza stopped him. He paid for their pizzas and they left the restaurant.  
  
“Next time we do a double date, let’s not involve food,” Kisaki suggested.  
  
Asagi laughed as he wrapped his arm around his lover. “Agreed. Or if we do wind up eating it won’t be pizza.”  
  
Jui shuddered. “I don’t want to look at pizza for a long time.”  
  
“Honestly, me neither. Ohh what about a takoyaki eating contest?” Ruiza suggested bouncing on his feet at the thought only to pout as the other three glared at him. Hadn’t he learned a lesson from this?  
  
“Absolutely not!” They insisted.  
  
“Spoilsports.”

It seemed that nothing could get in the way of Ruiza’s gluttony. 


End file.
